


Our Day

by kroas_adtam



Series: Prompts [3]
Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rilex - Freeform, Wedding, anxiety attack, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:30:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kroas_adtam/pseuds/kroas_adtam
Summary: Prompt: Wedding + RilexFamily is supposed to be there to support you on your big day. What do you do when everyone is driving you straight up the wall?





	Our Day

Jack felt like he was going to get a crick in his neck, watching Alex pace back and forth, his hands flying up to straighten his black bowtie for the 100th time in 30 minutes.

“Al, calm down. I know you’re nervous, but--”

“Nervous is the very most basic description of what I am right now, J.”

“Hey, take a breath. You’ll only feel worse if you have to walk down the aisle minutes after an anxiety attack.”

“Not helping, Jack!” Alex’s chest exploded with butterflies, it felt like he had been electrocuted in the sternum, every inch of him started to vibrate.

“Al, come on, sit down--” He rushed to the panicked groom, guiding him to the couch. “Why are you getting so worked up? Do you think he’s going to leave you at the altar?”

Alex’s eyes went wide, his worst fears being said out loud by his best friend rang in his ears like a foghorn. His pupils blew, his breathing became ragged and tears stung at his eyes.

“Oh- fuck, no Al, come on, take a breath--” He fretted over Alex, so unsure of how to bring the singer, the groom to be, down from the anxiety attack. “I-I’m gonna go get Rian, okay? He’ll help.” Alex could only nod, forgetting it was their wedding day, forgetting it was bad luck to see the groom before the ceremony. All he wanted was Rian.

He just wanted to see his fiancé. 

Rian rushed into the room closely followed by Jack and Zack. Rian was wearing a black tux and a burgundy bowtie. Opposite of Alex’s burgundy tux and black bowtie. Not caring if it might wrinkle his suit, Rian skidded into a kneel in front of Alex, reaching up and cupping his face. He could see the fog in Alex’s teary eyes, the shallowness of Alex’s breathing worried him that his singer, his husband to be, would pass out if he couldn’t get it under control.

“Lexi, baby, hey, look at me, love.” He spoke softly, wiping away a tear with his thumb. Those soft brown eyes finally came into focus on him, and Rian gave him a soft smile. “Hi sweetheart, can you take a deep breath for me?” Alex slowly nodded. “Okay, ready? In…” He inhaled slowly with Alex, held it for ten seconds then exhaled. Around the fourth inhale, Alex’s breathing wasn’t as shaky, and the fog had left his eyes. Alex sniffled and covered his face.

“I-I’m sorry, I-I didn’t mean--”

“Shh, shh, baby it’s okay.” Rian got up from the floor and sat on the couch next to him. “I know this is nerve-wracking and the whole thing has been stressful--”

“E-everyone’s driving me crazy!” Alex sobbed, turning to cry into Rian’s shoulder, who instantly pulled him into a secure, protective hug. He nodded at Jack and Zack who left the room to give Alex and Rian space. “M-my mom won’t stop about the roses, D-dad won’t quit complaining about my tattoos ruining the wedding pictures--”

“Al--”

“This i-is supposed to be our day!” He gripped onto Rian’s tux jacket. “Why did we invite all these people??” He hiccuped, pressing his face into Rian’s neck, trying to get as close to his fiancee as he possibly could.

“Then let’s run.” Rian murmered, tangling his fingers in Alex’s hair, holding him close. “Lets you, I, Jack and Zack, let’s fucking go. We’ll go to Vegas, it’s only a three hour drive.” Alex leaned back, looking at him with wide teary eyes.

“You mean it? Can we?”

Rian stood, taking his hands, pulling up his lanky fiancee. He smiled and nodded. “Let’s elope, baby.”

“Jack! Zack!”

“Zack already went to get the car!” Jack said, coming back into the room with a grin. Of course they were listening. “Matty went with him, he’ll record the whole thing! You know, so your parents don’t murder you for making them miss your entire wedding.”

Alex launched himself at his best friend, hugging him tight, thanking him over and over again. Rian smiled, walking over and hugging them both.

***

Sure, the SUV was cramped with five grown men shoved inside, but hell, this was the happiest Alex had felt in weeks. He looked at Rian who was driving them to Sin City, their hands laced together over the center console, Jack and Matty singing in the back seat to some Backstreet Boys while Zack grinned, documenting the whole thing with his phone.

This was all they needed to get married.

They all had to turn their phones off or to airplane mode, about 20 minutes after they had loaded into the car and darted off, all of their phones started going crazy. Rian and Alex were probably going to be in some deep, deep shit with their parents, but right now they didn’t care.

Rian lifted their laced hands and kissed Alex’s fingers. Alex’s heart swelled. He couldn’t wait to marry this man. 

“I love you.” Alex said, hoping Rian could hear him over Jack and Matty’s just terrific singing.

“I love you.” Rian responded with a soft smile.

They were only an hour from Vegas. Butterflies set in Alex’s stomach. Not from anxiety this time, but from happiness.

Finally, they reached the Welcome to Vegas sign, Matty made them stop so he could take a picture of the grooms in front of it. Then they found their way to nearest chapel. It was a cute little one, looked like a standard tiny church, and when they went inside it was very tasteful, nothing like those tacky cheap chapels you’d see in the movies. They filled out some paperwork and Rian kissed Alex one more time before following Zack and the “wedding coordinator” to his part of the chapel. Alex turned to Jack with a smile. Jack smiled back, straightening Alex’s tie.

“You good?” Jack asked.

“I’m great.” Alex responded, waiting for the music to start, waiting to meet the love of his life at the altar.

When it did start, Jack stopped him for half a second to take one of the roses decorating the doorway and stick it in Alex’s lapel. He smiled and patted his shoulder.

“Congrats, Al.”

Alex smiled brilliantly and went through the doors, his heart fluttering, seeing Rian standing at the end of the aisle, waiting for him with that supernova smile. He barely heard anything the minister was saying, he could only see Rian and the way Rian held his hands.

“The grooms have their own vows they’d like to say before we end.”

Alex glanced to Zack and Jack, Zack had his arms around Jack, the guitarist happy crying into a tissue while they watched Rian take a breath to steady himself.

“Alex, we’ve been friends for, God, twenty-plus years? I never thought--” He cleared the lump in his throat. “I never thought I’d be so lucky as to fall in love with my best friend. I never thought I’d realize my soulmate was always next to me. I love you and I will always be here for you. As long as we're together, we can conquer anything and everything.”

Alex took a steadying breath and began his vows. “Rian, you are the love of my life. My best friend, everything I could ever ask for in a band mate, a life long friend, a boyfriend, a fiancé, and finally, a husband. I can't believe how lucky I am to have someone as kind, patient, understanding, goofy and dorky as you. I love you with all my heart and I can't wait to spend my life with you.”

Jack let out a loud sob of happiness that made Zack chuckle and kiss his temple. The minister asked them to repeat their legal vows. 

“I Rian, take you, Alexander, to be my lawfully wedded husband--” Tears started to fall down Alex’s face, Rian smiled. “To have and to hold, in sickness, in health, until the end of time.” Alex’s hand was shaking slightly when Rian slipped on the silver ring. Rian gave his hand a soft squeeze. “With this ring, I wed thee.”

Alex swallowed his happy sobs so he could say his vows. “I-I Alex, take you, Rian, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold--” Rian started to cry too. “In sickness, in health, until the end of time.” He slipped the gold ring onto Rian’s finger. “With this ring, I wed thee.”

Rian smiled wider if possible. They were both teary messes but honestly, this is the wedding they always wanted. Intimate, simple, perfect.

“You may now kiss the groom.”

Rian didn't need telling twice, he pulled Alex forward by the hips, wrapping arms around him and kissing him deeply. Alex wrapped his arms around Rian’s neck, running his fingers through his hair, closing his eyes and kissing his new husband with as much love as he could muster.

Matty, Zack and Jack all stood and cheered. Rian hugged Alex close after they finally broke apart, whispering I love you over and over.

“Time to celebrate!!” Jack hollered when they left the chapel a few minutes later.

“We’ll meet you guys at the bar, tell us where you go. I want to take Lex somewhere first.” Rian smiled at his new husband.

“You guys, it's illegal to have sex in public.” Matty snickered, Jack laughed and Zack rolled his eyes pushing the two idiots to the SUV.

“Where are we going?” Alex asked as they walked down the colorful street.

“You'll see.” They kept walking, Alex looking down at his wedding ring every so often and smiling widely.

After a few more minutes of walking they went into an ice cream shop, much to Alex's confusion, but it was still summertime in the desert so he wasn't going to reject a frosty treat.

He was tapping his chin looking at all the flavors when Rian came up to him with two cups of ice cream already in hand. He smiled and they took a seat.

“Mm, this is amazing, what is it?” Alex asked after taking a scoop into his mouth.

“Wedding cake.” Rian smiled. Alex blushed and giggled.

“Champagne for you sirs?” One of the workers brought out two plastic cups of the sparkling drink. Alex's eyes widened as he looked at Rian. Rian grinned, he may or may not have paid the worker $60 to run and get them a small bottle of champagne.

“Cheers baby. To the rest of our lives together.”

Alex smiled, tapping the cup against Rian's.

“I love you Rian Dawson.”

Rian smiled his supernova smile. 

“I love you too Alex Dawson.”


End file.
